Forever
by Fatimahtmah
Summary: This film based on film gold


Forever

I don't own a one piece or my oc

"I don't hurt you anymore!"

a tremble voice from a man with green haired. He vibrating from inside the gold moving statue.

Luffy and Misaki watching from far distance as they sees him, who holding small girl. Yoshida, however, still confuse at Tesoro.

Looking up again a nauseous feeling took his expression so sad; there she was being captured by man he loved. Her sweats from her head, staring at Tesoro who was in giant gold golem.

"I don't want hurt you, anymore. If you tell me, how you know that I trick you." his voice so beautiful, making Yoshida feel constantly fear to man. The big hand holding her, she was sees him while he smiling softly. While Misaki, only watching on horror.

"Don't touch her!" a angry voice from man was injured when Tesoro punch him. He was silky, beautiful young man.

Subaru, was hold a gun at his gold golem's head.

Subaru was anger, his head was has blood on his head. Tried to kill rich man with gun. but, Tesoro was trembles, holding Yoshida on his big hand, she caressing his giant gold golem's face, much to Misaki's shock what a she saw it.

With that, Subaru became more anger and more as he tried to kill Tesoro with his own, but Luna only know if she know about Tesoro.

He then turning his golem into molten gold, carried Yoshida in bridal style. She was showing herself a large scar shaped star on her back. Tesoro becoming overwhelming due to deus and Misaki feel happily.

Unaware, Subaru tried to shoot Tesoro but Yoshida pushing him, causing him fall

"Run! Tesoro!" she ordered him to run away as Subaru pursuing him. However, Misaki come and saved Tesoro from shooting.

Biting her lower lip he took a deep breath as she tried to not let her tears to come out; now wasn't the time for that. Grabbing him and took her to his enemy once more he had resolve on his eyes; one thing was certain:

 **Subaru would died.**

Carina looked at the scene with terror; she cared about Tesoro as a her own father figure and what just happened made her worried about her boss. Later, the straw hat captain resolve to tell Misaki that he would lend her to defeat Subaru with his own hand.

His face showed a deeper angry state than she ever saw in someone in her forgotten past, Subaru clearly made a huge mistake.

"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" A combo that combined gear fourth and the red hawk techniques made the rubber man shot forward in a blinding speed, punching his face in process.

rubber and in flames hand in contact with him. His entirely body ached, he tasted the strong iron flavor that came to his tongue as he coughed, realizing it was blood. His own blood. The man looked up, the angriest feeling inside him growing up, he was ready to kill the black haired boy; until he saw the fervor of the emotions the kid was having. Immediately he gulped in fear

"Nice try, Straw Hat!" Subaru said with his grin. He turned into monster without confessing much, making Luffy was fear without it. He punching him at several times, causing him coughing blood.

Subaru got dizzy immediately with the impact and he started to blink to try and get his focus back. "So, are you going to take down Gild Tesoro, or not?" When his vision focused once more he could swear he saw the real hell inside the boy's eyes. With a gulp he started to laugh. It was a rough, mixed with coughs, and painful laugh

"Not yet!" his eyes were turned into blue. his hair being black due to Leviathan's power from his body. His skin turned into pale.

"Stop it, you will make Celestial Dragon being fear!" Tesoro gritted his teeth.

seeing the situation he did as he was told. Rising his right hand in Misaki's direction he did it, later Subaru started to vanish it as Luna attacking him, forcing separated from Leviathan. He was unconscious, slowly turning into gold by Tesoro.

Misaki seems relieved when he was defeated.

"Great job." Carina then laughed, and looked at a huge screen that started to do a countdown. "We need to hurry! Subaru would eliminate it!"

Tesoro and his executive were told Luffy that he must be to do.

Everyone started to head out of the ship, Carina stood behind to guide the giant watercraft away from them, avoiding the massacre that would happen. Luffy's hand found Misaki's while the crowd ran away, a firm hold coming from him. It was as if pirate captain was afraid of losing her on the way to their own ship. It was when that the deus found his hat on her head, and making both stop for a few seconds she put it back on the place it belonged. His head.

"Goodbye, Straw hat." tesoro smiled as he hold his wedding ring on his finger. Hikaru, an Angel next to her that she was good Angel

"I don't know why it was with me but, I think it should go back to you now." She smiled widely, and he couldn't resist; the rising sky matched her hair and skin perfectly, he just had to…

Kiss her .

And he did. At first she was surprised, but then she relaxed and enjoyed it. Deep down she knew they were more than just comrades, more than just friends. In dangerous situations she always searched for him, it had to be him to save her.

"I wish we can get married." said Luffy. "and I want a happy without us."

Misaki laughs as she hold his hands. his crew over joyed.


End file.
